APLS
Team APLS, or Apples, was a team at Shade Academy led by Aelius Scarlet. During a high-level mission in their last year, Aelius was killed by a death stalker. Following her death, the team completely fell apart, eventually disbanding upon graduation. While Aelius was still alive, they were known as a very high-energy team, always willing to help out even if it didn't always work out. Most students saw them as both a highly skilled team and group of woman usually seen as sister-like figures. Team APLS A group of mismatching students who were always getting into trouble and then making up for said trouble. Composed of the super hyper troublemaker Aelius, the bookworm co-leader Patina, the kind mediator who hates getting into trouble Laurel, and the stubborn bull who never strayed from Aelius' side Sienna. They all came from different backgrounds and places, but were usually seen laughing and having a great time together. Members Aelius Scarlet was the happy-go-lucky leader who was always up for a challenge. Patina Phlox was the one usually seen with her nose in a book. Laurel Dunstan was the soft-spoken little lady who was quick to try and mediate any conflicts. Sienna Giada was cold, distant, and always right with Aelius no matter the situation. Teamwork At first, they didn't get along very well at all, given how different each of them were. None of them really understood why they were put on the same team, but things quickly changed once they began training. Over time, they each melded into a team with wonderful teamwork and were able to complete high-leveled missions with the greatest of ease. While they still fell out of step with one another every once in a while, they usually kept an even pace. Teamwork Style Aelius had a style more suited to close-range and so took up the forefront in battles most of the time, leading from the frontlines in a very in-the-moment manner. It was difficult for her take up the helm at first, but she was able to make do with that she had in most situations. Patina was a mid-range fighter who was able to fight well with Aelius and Laurel, although she and Sienna were never able to easily fight alongside each other. She took up the reins whenever Aelius was unable to and her smarts led her to victory most times she did. Laurel was a long-range supporter, unable to bring herself to fight up-close in most battles. She was always there to pick her teammates back up and never left the battlefield until they were all safe and sound. Sienna had a short-range style that really only worked well with Aelius, although she was able to work alongside Laurel at times. She was always rushing into battle and was quick to throw herself into a battle without a thought for anything else. Duty in Shade Due to their high skill level, they were given high-level missions most times. Most of their missions were ones that would take a few days, or even weeks, and they were away from the academy for long periods of time. Trivia *Their team theme was flowers and the different ways to deal with death. Each of their emblems is a flower being killed in some way or another, corresponding with how each of them are dealing with Aelius' death. **Aelius' flower was a sunflower with ray-like petals, symbolizing both the gaping wound she died from and how she went out burning as brightly as she always did. **Patina's flower is a hydrangea with an arrow through it, symbolizing the wound she almost died from and the subsequent amnesia from it. **Laurel's flower was a wilting hyacinth, symbolizing how she slowly deteriorated after Aelius' death and ended up throwing away her life because of it. **Sienna's flower is a flaming amaryllis, symbolizing how reckless and uncaring she's become after Aelius' death and ending up as a mercenary and a wanted woman. *This team belongs to Emerald Rose. CNR Explanation *The apple tree is a deciduous tree in the rose family best known for its sweet, pomaceous fruit, the apple, which comes in bright red, green, and yellow colors. Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Team Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Shade Team